Faction
}} The Willard Faction is a two-door coupé found in Grand Theft Auto IV, and will later be available in Grand Theft Auto Online in the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC renditions after the GTA Online: Lowriders Update. Design ''GTA IV'' The Faction is designed as a 1980's American sports coupe, depicted with a T-Top roof and front end fog lights. Some Factions are also equipped with a small hood scoop. The Faction resembles a 1982-1987 Buick Regal (similar to the Majestic in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas). Details and portions of the design take cues from the Buick Grand National and Regal T-Type. Current Design Gallery Performance ''GTA IV'' Powered by a turbocharged 6.6 L V8 engine, the Faction is a fun car to drive with a high-torque engine up front. Combined with the FR drivetrain, handbrake turns are smooth yet controllable. ABS is standard, giving the brakes good stopping ability. Top speed is 195 mph (313 km/h), and is reached fairly quickly due to its high acceleration. GTA IV Overview ''GTA Online'' TBA GTA Online Overview Locations ''GTA IV'' *Spawns in Schottler, Cerveza Heights, Steinway, Willis, East Holland, Northwood, Star Junction, Chinatown, Purgatory, Acter, Tudor, Westdyke, South Bohan, Boulevard, Fortside, Firefly Island, Firefly Projects, Beechwood City, East Island City, Berchem, Leftwood, Acter Industrial Park, Normandy, Port Tudor, Varsity Heights, Middle Park, Middle Park West, Easton, Lower Easton, Presidents City, Fishmarket North, The Exchange, Bohan Industrial, Chase Point, Northern Gardens, BOABO, East Hook, and Charge Island. *Driving a Sabre or Ruiner will make the Faction spawn more frequently. *Spawns in traffic during multiplayer. ''GTA Online'' *Purchasable from Benny's website. Image Gallery File:Majestic(Faction)-wrecked.png|A wrecked Faction. GTA-Online-Lowriders-GTAO.jpg|A Faction seen in the background of the GTA Online: Lowriders cover, teasing its return to GTA Online. Trivia ''GTA IV'' * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Faction fetching $1,800. * The two default radio stations in the Faction are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. * This is the first and only vehicle in the GTA series with a dealership licence plate surround, as there is a label reading "Liberty City Willard" on the rear plate. * The Faction is one of a few vehicles in GTA IV that has a burnt out "wrecked" version, seen as a rusted shell in junkyards. This version of the car also appears in GTA V, but with better textures. * The Faction bears many similarities to the HD-era Sabre. In fact, beater Sabres in GTA IV seem to have been repaired using parts from the Faction, including a cowl induction hood. ''GTA V'' * The car is absent from Grand Theft Auto V along with every other Willard branded car, however a police scanner file named "0x10532F0B" mentions it by name. ** The Faction is due to appear in Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of Grand Theft Auto Online via the GTA Online: Lowriders update, however. See Also *Majestic, a very similar vehicle to the Faction, featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Navigation }} de:Faction (IV) es:Faction fr:Faction pl:Faction sv:Faction Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Willard Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V